A Misconception
by miso berry
Summary: Sakura was getting married. Tomorrow. And she wanted to have a baby by next year. And it was with someone else besides Sasuke. Of course, it was something the Uchiha would not stand for. SasuSaku oneshot


**A/N: **

**A Misconception **

**One Shot**

**000**

It seemed to be a perfectly normal day. The sun was shining brighter than usual, and white, puffy clouds littered the skies. A few people were loitering the streets, and a number of adolescent ninjas were huddled around in close groups, enjoying life.

Sasuke was walking back towards his apartment, with a recently purchased bag of tomatoes in tow. He paid no heed to the young girls ogling at him as he passed them. He was currently passing by a dango stand, when he heard an obnoxious outburst.

"Your wedding's tomorrow? Finally!"

The Uchiha would have scoffed and kept walking, but the voice was so eerily familiar, that his steps quickly halted to a stop. He glanced over. The curtains blocked out their upper bodies, but Sasuke could clearly see two pairs of slender legs, facing each other. He instantly knew who they belonged to.

"I know! It took so long…"

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened at this new tidbit of information. That voice was the voice that irritated him to no end. It was the voice he often heard in his dreams, along with her soft laughter. He narrowed his eyes.

She was getting _married_?

"I want to see the wedding!"

Well, of course Ino was going to be invited to the girl's wedding. But why hadn't she told him anything?

"Okay! Well…we _did_ promise that we'd see each other's weddings." It was an elementary promise, and one that Sasuke wasn't surprised by. He still couldn't absorb the fact that she was going to be married tomorrow.

"It's unfair that you're getting married tomorrow though. How long were you after him?" the blonde questioned. Sasuke unconsciously found himself walking closer towards the dango stand.

"Mm…about a year a half maybe? I gave him presents almost everyday."

He couldn't see her face, but some part of him knew that she was smiling. She had been pursuing some other guy for more than a year? This whole time, Sasuke thought she still had a crush on him. His grip on the bag of tomatoes grew tighter.

"Ah, I'm still a bit behind then…how long do you think it'll be until you guys have a baby?"

He choked on the oxygen he was breathing. He listened intently for her answer.

"Maybe a year. I hope it happens soon though. I'm so anxious." the pink-haired girl whined back. Sasuke's fist was shaking. With a deep scowl, he turned away and tensely walked back home.

**000**

Sakura was sitting on her couch, smiling as she flipped open her ds. She removed the stylus and was prepared to turn on the power, when a loud knock resounded on her front door. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to open the door.

When the door swung open, she was surprised to see Sasuke standing there, with his hands placed stiffly in the pockets of his loose slacks. His expression was the same as always, but Sakura could tell that something was off.

"Sasuke-kun? Did something happen?" she questioned, frowning in concern.

"You're getting married today?" he asked abruptly. She blinked in surprise.

"Um…yeah. How'd you know about that?" the pink-haired girl asked, tilting her head to the side. He rose an eyebrow at her. She didn't look like she was about to get married.

"Are you really getting married today? Shouldn't you take it more seriously?" Sasuke stated, trying to keep himself from scowling.

"Uh…well…it's not that important, Sasuke-kun. It's just a game, after all," Sakura replied with a short shrug. He stared at her in disbelief.

"You think getting married is just a _game_? Marriage is supposed to be sacred, Sakura," he shot back, annoyed. She looked extremely and purely confused by now, which was something Sasuke couldn't understand. Hadn't he made himself clear? Finally, she let out a long breath.

"Sasuke-kun, I think you're missing something here. This marriage"—

"That's some crappy game you have then." he snapped. Sakura glared at him.

"Harvest Moon is _not_ a crappy game!" she answered back, placing her hands on her hips in protest.

"And you're an idiot for"—

Wait.

Harvest Moon. Wasn't that…?

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. Harvest Moon, the game on the ds," she said, as if reading his mind, as she held up her pink ds for him to see. He frowned. She sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry if you misunderstood, Sasuke-kun. I'm getting married on the game, not in real life," Sakura explained, smiling lightly. He took in a deep breath, and slowly exhaled.

"So you're not actually getting married?"

"No, Sasuke-kun. That's what I just said."

"You're getting married on the game?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. I just said that too."

"And you haven't been after a guy for more than a year?"

"…well, not the one on the game."

"And you're not actually planning to have a baby by next year?"

"Geez, Sasuke-kun. Of course not."

He nodded after he had justified everything. She was staring at him, as if waiting for another question. His eyes flickered towards her.

And then he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

**000**

"That's the guy you're marrying?" Sasuke asked disdainfully, pointing at the screen of her ds. She was currently settled on his lap, with her back resting comfortably against his chest. His chin was settled on top of her head.

"Yup! He's so adorable, isn't he? His name is Cam!" Sakura chirped excitedly as her 'wedding' took place. She was steadily tapping the screen, and eagerly reading the dialogue of her wedding. He scoffed at her.

When the mayor on the ds finally announced, "You may now kiss the bride!," Sasuke smirked and turned his head to capture the girl's lips. Her eyes widened in surprise. When he pulled back, the credits were rolling on the ds.

"Y-you made me miss the best part…!"

From behind them, Ino rolled her eyes as she tapped on her own ds.

**A/N: The idea came to me as I was playing HM: TOTT. I'm not sure if that's how the wedding actually goes, since I haven't married Cam (yet! But I'm stuck between him and Mikhail). **

**Anyway, thank you for reading! **


End file.
